In virtual computing environments, host computers may execute a plurality of virtual machines that can be accessed as a service by end users. These users may login to the service via end user devices and, in response to the login, be provided with a virtual machine to accomplish desired tasks. Once the user logs out of the service or the virtual machine, the service may allocate the same virtual machine to a new requesting user.
Although this service model allows multiple users to access virtual machines and the applications available thereon, each of the users may require a different set of applications. For example, an engineer of an organization may require a different set of applications than a financial officer of the same organization. To remedy this issue, previous solutions have provided for attaching application volumes to a virtual machine in response to an agent request within the virtual machine. For example, a user may initiate a login process to a virtual machine and, in response to completing the login process, an agent on the virtual machine may attach application volumes associated with the particular end user.
Once the application volumes are attached, the user may execute the applications located in the attached volume as if the applications were locally installed on the virtual machine. However, delaying the attachment of storage volumes until the login process is completed can cause frustration, as applications and data are not immediately available to the end user upon completing the login process.